gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Windsor Drop
|variants = Windsor |related = Jug Swinger Jugular E JB 700 Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter Brown |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = windsor2 |handlingname = WINDSOR2 |textlabelname = WINDSOR2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 80 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = windsor2 |exhaustacceleration = windsor2 |idle = windsor2 |deceleration = windsor2 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Windsor Drop is a four-door luxury convertible variant of the Windsor, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car appears as a convertible variant of the Windsor with a soft-top roof. While being based primarily on the standard Windsor, also evidenced by the name, the vehicle gains a 4-door bodystyle, meaning it takes inspiration from the , which is the four door version of the . It also takes inspiration from the newly announced . The soft top folds into itself under a wooden finished interior just in front of the small boot found on the vehicle. The roof folds up until where would be the B pillar (between the front and rear doors), before folding backwards and retracting into the rear compartment. The vehicle lacks full B pillars in between the doors, however a door post can be found when both doors are opened, in order for the rear door to be hinged from. Compared to the standard Windsor, the Drop variant has thinner headlights. The Windsor Drop does not have options for livery wraps like its two-door version. Instead, it is replaced by a roof colour, while the colour distribution on its bodywork is identical (primary on body, secondary on bonnet and boot). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car performs similar to the Windsor, having a large amount of power, but in conflict, a large amount of weight to pull. The car has an excellent top speed, but acceleration is limited due to the rear wheel drive layout, weight distribution and lack of traction in the tyres. The longer wheelbase makes it harder for the car to corner, however its turning radius isn't changed majorly. The engine sound remains the same, as does the engine model and cover, as the original Windsor, sounding smooth. In terms of engine models, the car sports an engine cover depicting a single-cam V8, with no clear 3D model underneath. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Windsor-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery WindsorDropUp-GTAO-front.png|The Windsor Drop with its roof up. (Rear quarter view) WindsorConvertible-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate2.png|The Windsor Drop as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update trailer. WindsorConvertible-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|Rear of the Windsor Drop. WindsorDrop-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Windsor Drop on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorDrop-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Windsor Drop on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $900,000. *A white and red Windsor Drop can be one of the vehicles found randomly inside The Diamond Casino & Resort public parking garage, as such it will also be locked from the player. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Windsor Drop is WorldWide FM. *The name "Drop" refers to "Drophead", the term for cars with convertible/retractable roofs, commonly a name used for convertible Rolls-Royces. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A glitch often occurs where the player's legs bend when they enter the vehicle. See Also *Windsor - Coupe version. *Super Drop Diamond - Another convertible luxury car manufactured by Enus. *Stafford Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class